Por ella
by Dichiro
Summary: Cuando Greg la deja abandonada, la única persona que está ahí para apoyarla es Perla. Y ella está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por Rose, aunque esto no parezca en principio lo más adecuado. (AU)


**¡Hola!**

No se si vuelva a escribir sobre ellas, pero me encantan tanto.

Sólo debo decir que espero lo disfruten y que todo lo que quieran dar o decir, es bien recibido.

Y bueno, saben que la serie pertenece a _Rebecca Sugar_ y _Cartoon Network._ Yo sólo quiero a sus personajes un ratito para mi historia.

Nos leemos después, disfrútenlo.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Perla? ¿Dónde está Greg?

—Él no vendrá… —Se llevó las manos al rostro—. Me dijo que se iba a seguir con su carrera y que no le importaban ustedes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Estaba a punto de llorar. Lo podía ver en sus ojos; se negaba a creer lo que estaba escuchando. Greg jamás se iría sin ella, lo que tenían era amor verdadero.

—Traté de convencerlo. Lo siento.

Rose se derrumbó abrazándose a Perla, habían quedado solos. Ella y el bebé que todavía no nacía, tendrían que arreglárselas por cuenta propia.

Recordaba aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer. La decepción en el rostro de Rose, el dolor, la rabia. Ahora, cuatro años después, tanto ella como Steven, su hijo, eran felices gracias al trabajo que Perla había hecho reconstruyendo el corazón de su amada y cuidando del pequeño como si fuera suyo.

Vivían felices. Por eso ahora no podía entender el porqué se sentía de ese modo, tan intranquila por un sueño. Rose estaba con ella, dormida a su lado. Ganó.

La miró. Su cabello teñido de rosa desparramado sobre la almohada, sus brillantes ojos todavía cerrados y las manos juntas sobre su pecho.

Sonrió, por lo que supo que estaba despierta y la vio sentarse para abrazarla por la espalda haciendo que le devolviera la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede? Has estado muy rara últimamente.

—Nada, Rose. Me parece un sueño que estés conmigo.

La abrazó tumbándola en la cama y la besó. Todavía no creía la suerte de tener en sus brazos a la persona de la que vivió enamorada por tantos años.

La hizo suya como otra de tantas veces, pero se sintió diferente, como si fuera la más especial, como aquella primera vez en la playa poco antes de empezar a salir. Steven no era más que un bebé en ese entonces, pero Garnet quiso cuidarlo ese día. Amaba los niños y el pequeño Steven era como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Estaban por volver a dormir cuando escucharon un grito y pasos correr hasta su habitación. Sabían lo que se avecinaba, habían sido testigos de ello muchas veces.

Un niño llegó corriendo y saltó en la cama metiéndose bajo las cobijas en el centro de las dos, por suerte sus actividades anteriores terminaron hace un par de minutos. Se vestían enseguida justo por este tipo de cosas.

— ¿Pasa algo, Steven? —preguntó Rose abrazándolo.

—Tuve un sueño muy feo.

—Sería una pesadilla —comentó Perla.

Los tres juntos de ese modo, siempre la hizo sentir bien, aunque ese niño tuviera un parecido impresionante con su padre biológico.

Después de algún tiempo en ciudad Playa, ellas decidieron mudarse, el lugar no dejaba a Rose olvidar a Greg por completo, en cada esquina existía algún recuerdo de su breve relación. Perla no quiso que eso siguiera así y decidió salir de la ciudad con ambos, ahora vivían a unas horas de Garnet y Amatista, sus mejores amigas de toda la vida, pero las visitaban con frecuencia.

—Vamos, hay que cambiarse para ir al kínder, Steven.

Rose se levantó con él en brazos bajo la mirada de amor de su ahora novia. Casi esposa, pues Perla le propuso matrimonio no hace mucho tiempo.

—Cocinaré mientras tú lo bañas —le avisó antes de que saliera por completo de la habitación.

Rose metió a Steven a la bañera y dejó que jugará un rato con las burbujas.

Él parecía feliz, ajeno a los pensamientos que atribulaban la mente y el corazón de su madre.

Y es que cada vez que sonreía o hacía gestos, el rostro de Greg le venía a la memoria y dolía, aunque el dolor fuera menor que antaño, de todos modos, ese cabello negro siempre persistía entre sus anhelos.

No tenía planeado dejar que Perla supiera aquello, ya suficiente esfuerzo ponía en la relación como para decirle esas cosas, pero en su cabeza, él podía dar todas las vueltas que quisiera.

Ella amaba a su novia, pero sabía que jamás sentiría por alguien lo mismo que alguna vez Greg despertó en su corazón. Era duro, pero el amor que le tenía a Perla era lo más grande que podría llegar a sentir por alguien que no fuera aquel muchacho.

Comenzó a ponerle champú y Steven hizo gestos al sentir como interrumpían su juego.

—Mamá, déjame —dijo tratando de quitarse las manos de su madre de encima.

—Nunca te dejaré tranquilo, soy tu madre.

— ¡Mamá!

Después de un momento tallando sus brazos, notó que Steven estaba muy pensativo viendo fijamente a la pared como si fuera la persona con más problemas del mundo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan serio? ¿Te lastimé?

Él la miró.

—Cuando sea mayor, ¿me puedo casar?

Rose abrió mucho los ojos antes de sonreír y acariciar su cabello.

— ¿Ya tienes una novia, Steven?

Él enrojeció y negó con la cabeza.

—No mamá, las niñas no me gustan todavía.

— ¿Entonces un niño?

— ¡No! Tú no entiendes, mamá.

—Porque no me explicas correctamente.

—Es Connie. Quiero que cuando sea grande y me case, ella sea la novia.

Tomó la regadera y comenzó a quitarle el champú y el jabón de su cuerpo, pero sonreía por la ternura de que su pequeño estuviera interesado en una niña.

—No es momento de pensar en eso.

Perla tenía ya la comida lista en la mesa y les dio un tierno beso a ambos.

El desayuno fue lo más normal y agradable del mundo. Rose sabía que podía pasar haciendo lo mismo toda su vida porque no encontraría en nadie más el amor que la chica profesaba por ella.

Perla trabajaba, así que fue Rose quién llevó a Steven al kínder mientras él se dedicaba a tratar de no pisar las líneas de las baldosas que componían el piso de la estación del metro.

—Mamá, ya perdiste.

—Es porque eres muy bueno jugando.

Al llegar se despidieron con un abrazo y lo vio entrar corriendo. Steven era el tipo de niño que no temía a las clases ni tampoco a estar sin su mamá porque sabía que era una despedida momentánea y que en unas horas la volvería a ver. Eso le agradaba, de lo contraría habría llorado el primer día de clase, como tantas otras madres.

Ella se fue tranquila, usando el mismo camino que había tomado, pensando en lo que haría de comer esa tarde y en todas las tareas hogareñas que aún le faltaban por realizar.

De nuevo en el metro algo la detuvo de seguir avanzando. Mejor dicho, alguien.

Greg iba caminando con su guitarra en la espalda y la vio. Se quedaron mudos, no hacían otra cosa que verse a los ojos, hasta que ella trató de salir corriendo y él la detuvo.

Aquel baile que tuvieron en ciudad Playa y que tanto disfrutó en ese entonces. La ocasión en la que Steven fue creado con el mayor amor del mundo. Al menos eso había pensado y le dolía haberse equivocado en eso.

—Rose.

—Déjame ir.

— ¿Por qué estás huyendo? ¿Acaso sientes culpa por lo que me hiciste?

Por fin dejó de forcejear y frunció el ceño mirándolo de frente. Él la soltó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo te hice algo? ¡Fuiste tú el que me dejó!

Parecía totalmente sorprendido. Tal vez sabía mentir mejor de lo que pensó.

—Creo que debemos hablar. ¿Podemos salir de aquí?

Ella asintió. Más por el amor que evidentemente todavía existía en su interior que por querer escucharlo realmente.

Hablaron por horas en un restaurante, como si entre ellos nunca hubiera existido el dolor, la traición y el abandono; como si todo ese tiempo lejos no importara ahora. Parecían un par de amigos poniéndose al día, pero las noticias no eran felices, alguien iba a salir lastimado. Sus expresiones lo decían todo.

Rose llegó a casa cuando Steven ya había salido, pasó por él antes de irse y ahora ambos estaban comiendo pizza en la cocina. El niño con las manos manchadas y un poco de queso en los pantalones, parecía disfrutar su comida.

Al final no hizo nada en casa, y tampoco se le antojaba probar la comida, prefería observar a su hijo distraerse quitándole el jamón a su rebanada.

Así los encontró Perla, ella solía pasar por Steven, por eso cuando le dijeron que Rose lo recogió le pareció tan extraño.

Ahora la escena la hacía sonreír, antes de que prestara verdadera atención a la expresión de su novia y supiera que algo andaba mal.

—Steven, ve a tu cuarto, por favor.

El pequeño la miró y supo que era uno de esos días donde contradecirla sería un enorme error.

— ¿Puedo llevar mi pizza?

Lo miró de manera amable y le dio el plato antes de que él desapareciera por la puerta.

— ¿Pasó algo, Rose? —sonrió nerviosamente.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto y no se atrevió a sentarse ni a moverse de lugar. Sólo esperó.

Ella suspiró y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Quiso acercarse a limpiarla, pero no la dejó.

—Me encontré a Greg.

No dijo nada.

—Yo… Sigo sintiendo algo por él, Perla.

Sonrió con amargura.

—Después de todo esté tiempo.

—Perla, tú sabes que yo no lo abandoné. —Se puso en pie dejando caer las manos con fuerza sobre la mesa—. Me dijiste que él se había ido, y que ni yo ni Steven le importábamos.

—Rose… No sé qué te dijo, pero…

—Siempre me pregunte qué hacías en ese lugar.

Dio unos pasos más cerca de ella para tratar de explicarse. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué se habían encontrado? ¿Por qué Rose aún lo amaba? ¿Por qué no la amaba a ella? ¡Iban a casarse!

—No, Rose. Por favor, no sigas. —Lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

— ¡Me mentiste, Perla! Eras la persona en la que más confiaba.

—Yo no… No quise hacerlo. No planeaba lastimarlos. Pero todos íbamos a tener una mejor vida, Rose. Entiéndeme.

Ambas lloraban. La verdad siempre sale a la luz, ella lo sabía, pero quiso arriesgarse por Rose, porque la amaba y nadie podría protegerla como lo hacía ella. Prometió que toda la vida sería su ángel guardián, su caballero, y eso implicaba protegerla de malas decisiones. Greg era un músico sin futuro, Steven y Rose pasarían carencias. No quería permitir eso. Por amor, por ella, haría cualquier cosa.

—Arruinaste nuestra vida, Perla.

No solía gritar, Rose siempre actuaba de forma tranquila y eso la hacía sentir peor. Sólo quería hacerla feliz.

—Yo les di una mejor vida de la que pudiste tener con él.

—Le quitaste su padre a Steven —la acusó.

Apretó los labios. Él no sabía de la existencia de Greg, no podía extrañar a alguien que jamás conoció.

— ¡Yo soy más para él! Prometí cuidarlo como a ti.

Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Le dolía tanto como cuando perdió a Greg, la traición se sentía igual.

Steven se asomó y corrió hasta amabas, se veía preocupado y también comenzó a llorar.

—No lloren —gimió—. ¿Por qué pelean?

Rose lo tomó en brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Nos vamos de aquí, Steven.

Perla abrió los ojos.

—No puedes irte con Steven. ¡También es mi hijo!

—No lo es. Y nunca debió conocerte.

— ¿Por qué le dices eso a Perla, mamá? —Lloró. Al ver que su madre se alejaba comenzó a gritar y a patalear—. ¡Quiero a Perla!

Cuando Steven logró bajarse y llegar a los brazos extendidos de la joven, sintió que algo dentro suyo se encogía. Ella era la madre, tuvo a su hijo de su propio vientre y Perla sólo estaba ahí por mentirosa. Por decirle a Greg que el lugar en el que se verían era otro y hacerlo creer que ella nunca llegó. Se encargó de decirle que él se fue sin importarle su hijo, y la realidad era que todo fue un vil engaño. Sufrió tanto tiempo por culpa de sus mentiras.

—No te vas a llevar a Steven.

Éste se mantenía aferrado a su cuello.

—No me vas a impedir que me lleve a mi hijo.

—Él no quiere irse, Rose.

Se acercó a tocar la espalda de Steven quien no la miró. Estaba odiando a Perla.

—Bebé, conoceremos a tu padre.

—Yo no tengo padre —gruñó.

—Sí lo tienes...

No quería decirle nada malo de Perla, de lo contrario habría dicho que por su culpa él no conocía a Greg.

Se cansó de esperar y trató de arrebatarlo de sus brazos, a pesar de los berrinches. Conocería a Greg, quisiera o no. Tenía tan sólo cuatro años, con el tiempo terminaría queriéndolo de la misma forma que lo hacía con su ex novia, incluso tal vez más. Él sí era su padre.

Perla no la dejó. Terminó empujándola fuera, fuera de la cocina y fuera de la casa. La tomó tan desprevenida que no pudo resistirse, para cuando lo notó se encontraba en la calle con la mujer que creyó amar mirándola a los ojos, dolida, furiosa, ni siquiera estaba segura que sentía, pero estaba segura de que creyó hacer lo correcto. Era evidente que tan sólo fue lo más egoísta.

—No con Steven. Él es mi hijo también y no lo vas a separar de mí. Vete con él si eso quieres, pero sola.

Le cerró la puerta y lloró con el niño en brazos.

Nunca planeó hacerle esto. Escuchaba sus golpes en la puerta, pero no la dejaría entrar. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo arruinó todo.


End file.
